


兩人季節

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [36]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: F/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 或者說他的心早就已經不屬於他一個人的了。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 6





	兩人季節

「千空。」司叫住正在收拾書包準備回家的少女，對方抬起頭，用著紅褐色的眼睛盯著他，手裡的動作也在此時停止，司又做了一次深呼吸，這一刻他已經在自己的腦海模擬過很多次，但實際要做時，他還是感到有些緊張。  
平常心。司對自己說，只是一件簡單的事情，就像他會在休息時間不斷重複在腦中練習揮拳和閃避攻擊，使得他在真正比賽時能夠更快速應對敵人的攻擊──然而送禮物這件事情應該是比擊敗對手還要簡單的多。  
他伸手從書包拿出已經請店員包裝過的禮物，遞給了眼前的千空，對方並沒有拒絕司，在收下禮物時隨口問了一句：「這是什麼？」  
「圍巾。」司看著千空很快找到包裝紙的開頭，細心地撕開黏在邊緣的膠帶，拆開繁瑣的包裝，他感覺自己的心臟用力地敲著他的胸口，彷彿只要千空再多說一句話，心臟就會拋下他跑到對方的身上。

或者說他的心早就已經不屬於他一個人的了。

在千空打開最後一層紙盒後，與自己相同色系的圍巾出現在面前，對方直接伸手拿起那條圍巾，司欲蓋彌彰似的又補了一句：「因為不知道千空喜歡哪種顏色，所以是未來挑的。」  
「嗯，難怪和你的顏色類似。」他不確定千空究竟有沒有猜出他的用意，可是司在千空說出這句話時，又是一陣心驚膽跳，但千空沒有再給出更多訊息，司便假裝對方什麼也沒有發現。

想要喜歡的人和自己染上相同的顏色。

等到千空把最後一本課本放進書包，背起書包後，對方看了一下窗外，黃昏的顏色被雲層覆蓋，在天空形成粉轉紫、混著一點藍的漸層色，當千空收回視線時，伸手就抓起剛才司才親手送出去的圍巾，就在司以為對方會戴上時，千空卻做出他意料外的舉動。  
「幫我一下。」千空把圍巾重新交給司，一副理所當然地樣子，「我手上東西太多了，沒辦法戴。」  
究竟對方的意思是「幫我拿一下圍巾」還是「幫我戴上圍巾」，司的腦中出現兩種截然不同的結論，但手卻已經接過千空手裡的圍巾，毛料的柔軟觸感讓他不由得握緊手掌，而千空也在這時走近到他的面前，司心中的答案也在這一刻獲得解答。  
他拉著圍巾的兩端，讓絳紅色的布料繞上千空細緻的頸部，要為對方擋下寒冷的空氣，卻也不能勒得太緊，司小心翼翼地讓長長的圍巾圍住千空的脖子，直到少女的鼻子以下至鎖骨都被圍巾包裹，平時就顯眼的髮色也在這時更加凸顯。  
「暖多了。」千空朝著司勾起嘴角，脖子又往圍巾裡縮一點，聲音被布料隔著，變得有些含糊不清，「今天剛好有寒流，謝了。」  
「嗯，對你來說有用就好。」司也拉起自己的圍巾，把自己半張臉藏在裡面，他跟在千空的後頭走出教室，一路上他盯著對方隨著腳步晃動的圍巾尾巴，嘴邊揚起的弧度又增加了一些。  
司沒有特別喜歡季節，但他希望這個冬天能走得慢一點，慢得足以讓他再多看一點，和他戴著同色系圍巾的千空。

就好像是他緊緊擁抱著石神千空一樣。


End file.
